The Less Whorish Version of Quinn Fabray
by kellyjo562
Summary: Of course this would happen to me. I move to a new town on the complete horizontal opposite of Lima, Ohio, Dillon, Texas and the local man whore knocks me up. God I'm like the less slutty Quinn Fabray of Dillon.


**So I love Friday Night Lights and I love Glee at times. I can so see Rachel and Tim together. Also please no spoilers in the reviews I've only seen up to and including 3x04 Hello, Goodbye. **

Summary:

_Of course this would happen to me. I move to a new town on the complete horizontal opposite of Lima, Ohio, Dillon, Texas and the local man whore knocks me up. God I'm like the less slutty Quinn Fabray of Dillon If only that goddamn Finn Hudson wasn't a cheating asshole._

* * *

Third Person's POV

It was a Wenesday when Finn Hudson broke Rachel Berry's heart. She snuck into his room and told Mr. Shue she had a family emergency so she wouldn't make glee that day told Finn the same story and then went to his house and set up a very romantic atmosphere for their three month anniversary/ what she though was the loosing of both of their virginities.

So after setting up his room she got prepared herself. Her hair was wavy and her lingerie wasn't whorish but it was definitely revealing. And when she heard Finn's car drive up and walked up to his room she laid down on his bed. Then what happened next is what led her to Dillon, Texas. Finn fumbled with the doorknob and saw an almost shirtless Quinn.

Rachel began to tear up and said, "I can't believe you Finn." He ripped his face off of Quinn's and began to stumble, "Rachel… I thought you had a family emergency." That for some reason set Rachel off, "Oh so it's my fault you were about to fuck your ex-girlfriend because I wanted to surprise you!" They just stared at each other and then Rachel asked, "How long has this been going on?" Finn looked down ashamed and then said, "Almost a month. I'm so sorry Rachel." Rachel then cut him off and said, "You know what we're done. And Quinn I hope you enjoy being stuck in Lima with for the rest of your life."

Rachel then walked the two blocks to her house holding her tears back hoping that at least one of her dads would be home from their latest business trip. They weren't. She just ran up to her room and at some point in between her tears she saw a picture of her and her cousin Julie from her visit to Dillon, Texas over the summer. She never felt closer to having an actual family then she did when she was visiting them.

And then as if some magical force took over her Rachel got her phone out and called her Aunt Tami and when she answered Rachel then said while trying to hold up her composure, "Tami can I please live with you."

The Next Day

After talking to the entire Taylor family minus Gracie and getting a hold of her dad's in Vancouver they all decided that it would be best for Rachel to start school at Dillon High School in two weeks and Eric and Julie would be there the next day to help her finish packing and would be in Dillon by Sunday night.

She walked into the Glee room so she could talk Mr. Shuester privately about her transferring to Dillon and to give her recommendations of who should take her place in certain songs, which to some may find to be shocking included Quinn. When she was walking in she saw Mr. Shue talking to Finn and before he could say anything Rachel said to Mr. Shue, "When your done telling Finn it's not his fault that I dumped him because he had been cheating on me for a third of our relationship let me know I'll be outside the door." And with that she walked outside the room and waited for Finn to leave.

When Finn left the room he tried to begin apologizing to her but she just brushed him off and walked into the Glee room. She walked to the piano as Mr. Shue said, "Rachel, Finn is" "A prick who gets away with murder because of the fact that he acts like a mix of a golden lab and a cartoon character." Before he could rebuttal Rachel said, "I'm moving to Texas to live with my aunt and uncle." Mr. Shue with a look of complete shock on his face asks, "Wait Why?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Because the only thing that was keeping me here was my boyfriend. And this supposed family also known as New Directions has treated me like the red headed stepchild who is only shown love when they want something from her." Mr. Shuester looked at her pleadingly and said, "Rachel you can't leave you're the heart and soul of this team." Rachel looked at him straight in the eye and said, "No Mr. Shue I'm the most talented one on the team. I'm giving you a list of people I feel would be second best next to me for when it comes to solos and leads. Hopefully I'll see you guys at Nationals when I'm with the Dillon team." And with that she left the glee room and McKinley High for the last time.

About a half hour after Glee usually let out Kurt and Mercedes banged on Rachel's front door. She walked down and opened the door knowing this was coming. It started with Kurt saying, "You know I thought you were selfish before but, to move just because your boyfriend cheated on you?" Rachel looked at him in complete shock and said, "And it is comments like that I'm moving. Now get the fuck off my property!"

That night Puck snuck into Rachel's room through the window like he did when they were twelve and Rachel said, "No matter what you say I'm still moving," from the opposite of the room packing up her clothes she wanted to keep and putting all of her clothes she didn't want, which basically were all the clothes Finn wanted her to wear because he thought they were "her". And he then said, "I know I was just going to ask if you needed help packing." She looked up at him like she wanted to cry. After their weeklong fling ended Rachel and Puck turned into confidants of some sort so Puck knew exactly why she was moving. He held her until the tears stopped and they then talked about how cruel both Quinn and Finn were. Around 2 AM Puck gave her a hug and said, "I'll swing by post Football tomorrow so you'll have company until her uncle and cousin get here." She looked up at him and smiled saying, "Thanks."

Rachel didn't go to school that last day. She couldn't see Finn with Quinn anymore and she couldn't sit through another god damned glee club meeting. When she wasn't throwing everything Finn gave her into a trashcan in which Julie and herself would be lighting on fire, with Puck's supervision of course, she was packing or texting Puck and Julie.

Eric and Julie got to the house around eight at night. Julie just held Rachel and Eric shook Puck's hand and thanked him for taking care of his niece. In the morning the three of them went to UPS and shipped all of Rachel's stuff that she didn't need right away to Dillon. And when they came back they saw Finn waiting on the front porch with a bouquet of red roses. Rachel then told Eric and Julie, "Wait in the car, if he's not gone in five minutes then you can come out." She walked up to him and said, "What are you doing here Finn?" He looked at her and said, "I'm trying to stop you from moving." Rachel looked up at him and said, "First off if you really wanted me to stay you would have bought me yellow not red roses. But, I'll give you a deal if you can name 5 things about me that don't include, what I wear, the fact that I hate my birthmother, my endpoint of becoming a star, that I'm Jewish, my passion or my drive for perfection, or the claim that both of us are in love with each other, then I'll unpack my things and we can work this out." He stumbles and says, "You are always there for people even when they treat you like shit and…." After a couple of minutes Rachel finally said, "And this is enough proof for me on why I'm going to Dillon. Did you even realize that I'm a HUGE football fanatic? And the only reason I didn't go to your games before we started dating was because I would be live streaming the Dillon Panthers games online?" When he had the complete look of shock and awe on his face and she said, "So I'm going to ask you to never talk from me nicely once. And if you don't my uncle is going to tell you and it won't be so nicely." When she turned towards the door Finn grabbed her arm and in the next two seconds Eric Taylor's voice came booming from outside the car screaming, "You get your god damned hands off of my niece, you son of a bitch." Rachel looked at him with a look of basically saying, "Told you." As Eric ran to Finn he immediately let go of her arm and she walked up to him and said, "Eric, don't he's not worth it." Julie closely behind her dad screamed at Finn, "You come near her again I'm personally going to make sure you won't be able to ever walk again!" Finn ran off saying, "I'm going to get you back Rachel I don't know how but I am." That night they burned everything including the red roses. And the next day Rachel went to Puck's house and he told her, "Make sure you call me at least once a week." Rachel nodded saying, "I will." After the tearful goodbye, they drove to the airport and headed back to the airport on their way to Dillon.

**

* * *

So that's it, will be continued soon! Please review and if interested in betaing please let me know. A link to my polyvore account, which adds more context to the story, is located on my author page.**


End file.
